Trust, Love, and Happiness
by ISungyi
Summary: Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Lee Sungmin. Karena aku, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal yang buruk terjadi kepadamu. Sejauh apapun Appamu mencoba memisahkan kita aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu / Kyumin Yaoi / Oneshoot / Keep calm and love Kyumin


**Isungyi Present**

**_Trust, Love and Happiness_**

**Cast**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Desclimer : Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin isn't mine. Ini hanya fanfiction mohon untuk bisa memilah-milah mana yang benar terjadi dan mana yang fiksi.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Vann hitam berhenti di sebuah jalan kecil di dekat _Seongnam art center_ Korea selatan. Seorang _namja_ tampan keluar dari Vann tersebut dan berjalan mendekati mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. _Namja_ tampan itu memakai masker dan kaca mata hitam untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Sesekali ia tampak menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Kecuali orang-orang di dalam Vann yang jelas sudah sangat tahu apa tujuan pria itu mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke dalam mobil lain yang terparkir di sana.

**Braaak**

Suara pintu mobil tertutup sempurna. Namja tampan itu nampak bernapas lega dan segera melepaskan kacamata dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Lee Sungmin, _namja_ lain yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam mobil mewah itu hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian memasang _seatbelt_nya.

"Sungmin-ah"

"Hm?"

**Cuuuupp**

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Mata bulatnya menatap sosok tampan yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi _chubby_ Sungmin sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Shape M milik kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya ketika Kyuhyun telah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Namja manis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya sebelum memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sungmin baru saja menghadiri penampilan terakhir Kyuhyun di Musical terbarunya. _Namja _manis itu memutuskan untuk berangkat setelah mengalami perenungan yang cukup lama. Kyuhyun memberinya tiket dua hari yang lalu. _Namja_ jangkung itu sangat berharap Sungmin mau datang ke musikalnya. Meski sempat berpikir untuk tidak hadir, namun Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berangkat juga.

"Aku hampir berpikir kau tidak akan datang." Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya. Namja tampan itu melirik Sungmin sebentar untuk memastikan kekasihnya itu mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir untuk tidak datang." Jawabnya singkat tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia tahu bahwa Sungminnya memang tidak berjanji untuk datang dan memenuhi undangannya terlebih setelah Kyuhyun sempat mendengar pembicaraan Sungmin dengan _appa_nya di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun pada kenyataannya kekasihnya itu tetap mau datang untuk menyaksikan pertunjukannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jadi kenapa kemudian kau memutuskan untuk datang? Kau berubah pikiran?" tanyanya tanpa menutupi rasa penasaran tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kekasihnya.

Sungmin menarik jok mobilnya hingga berada di posisi ternyaman, "Yeah sepertinya memang begitu." Jawabnya tak antusias.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap pelan rambut hitam kekasihnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu memaksa datang jika kau tidak ingin." Jawabnya penuh pengertian. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan tangan besar Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Namja bermata kelinci itu meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya dan membiarkan sang kekasih mengusap lembut pipi kemerahannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Namja manis itu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kepadanya kemudian kembali fokus ke jalan raya.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya masih tetap fokus pada mobil yang dikendarainya.

"_Aniya._ Hanya merasa Kyuhyunku sekarang jauh lebih menakjubkan." Ujarnya memuji.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau baru sadar _hm?_ Kau itu sangat beruntung Lee Sungmin karena memilikiku." Ucapnya percaya diri.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian terdiam. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dan membuatnya semakin merasa cemas dan ketakutan. _Namja_ manis itu kembali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, rasa ketakutannya selalu bertambah besar setiap kali ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Seolah _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu bisa sewaktu-waktu lenyap dari kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ketika melihat raut majah Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah murung.

"Hei, _gwaenchana?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap pelan pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Pandangannya terfokus pada jalan raya yang mulai nampak lengang. _Namja_ manis itu berulang kali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Membuat Cho Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya menjadi lebih khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"_Hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanyanya semakin cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "_Gwaenchana"_ jawabnya tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun tenang.

"Aku benar-benar benci mendengar kata-kata itu" gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Mungkin _gwaenchana_ memang berarti tidak ada apa-apa. Namun jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin dalam kondisi kaku seperti saat ini maka sering kali kata-kata itu berarti yang sebaliknya. Kyuhyun sangat paham hal itu.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Tanya Sungmin tak sengaja mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala cantikmu itu." Jawabnya masih dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun dan kembali fokus pada jalanan hingga membuat _namja_ tampan itu menjadi semakin kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun membanting stir ke tepi jalan raya dan menghentikan mobilnya. Sungmin terhenyak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"_Ya.._ kenapa berhenti di sini? Kau tidak ingat pesan menejer _hyung_ untuk pulang tepat waktu?"

"Tidak setelah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. _Appa _menghubungimu bukan? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana kau~" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Namja manis itu memilih membuang mukanya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Jadi benar ini ada hubungannya." Tutup Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Ia tahu bahwa _Appa_ Sungmin memang belum berada di pihaknya. Pemilik _Send Bill_ itu memang tidak terang-terangan menentang hubungan mereka. Tapi terlihat sangat jelas, _Appa _kekasihnya itu tidak begitu suka jika Kyuhyun dekat dengan puteranya. Terlebih kedekatan mereka bukan sekedar kedekatan persahabatan maupun persaudaraan. Namun kedekatan romantis yang sudah melibatkan perasaan bernama cinta.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Namun Sungmin bergerak lebih cepat dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di sana. Kyuhyun menoleh ka arah Sungmin dan cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin menempelkan bibir lembutnya di atas bibir tebal miliknya.

Perlahan tautan bibir itu terlepas. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya menatap langsung wajah Kyuhyun yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. Meski tak sedikitpun menolak ketika Sungmin menempelkan kepalanya di sela-sela lehernya.

"_Appa_ memperingatkanmu Kyu." Jawabnya pelan. Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin dengan mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Benarkah? Apa yang _Appa_ katakan kepadamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dia memintaku untuk mengatakan kepadamu agar berhenti menunjukkan tentang hubungan kita. _Appa_ serius dengan ancamannya untuk memaksaku keluar dari grup jika kita tidak segera mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Kau menyetujuinya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Apa aku harus menyetujuinya?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Aku anggap kau tidak menyetujuinya, jadi apa lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan? Bukankah kita sama-sama berjanji untuk bertahan dalam situasi apapun? Bukankah kau percaya kepadaku? Bukankah kau dan aku telah sepakat untuk menghadapi apapun bersama?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu ragu untuk datang hari ini?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak datang"

"Cepat atau lambat _Appa_ harus bisa menerima kita. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu apa menurutmu _Appa_ akan merubah pikirannya dan menerima kita jika kita selalu bersembunyi?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng, "Tapi Kyu~"

"_Appa_ hanya belum bisa menerima karena cinta kita bukan cinta biasa. Hubungan kita adalah hubungan yang dipandang sebelah mata. _ Appa_ tidak ingin melihatmu berada dalam kondisi tidak bahagia. Maka tunjukkan padanya jika dia salah. Tunjukkan jika kau bahagia. Tunjukkan jika bersamaku adalah hal yang paling kau inginkan. Aku yakin _Appa_ akan berubah Ming. Jika kau bisa menunjukkan padanya jika kau bahagia."

"Kyu~~"

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku Ming?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Ia sangat serius ketika menanyakan itu kepada Sungminnya.

"Tentu aku sangat bahagia."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah terlihat cemas ketika bersamaku."

"Aku hanya takut Kyu. Aku takut jika _Appa_ benar-benar melakukan ancamannya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Lee Sungmin. Karena aku, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal yang buruk terjadi kepadamu. Sejauh apapun _Appa_mu mencoba memisahkan kita aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, menciumnya lembut kemudian membawa tubuh berisi kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan Kyuhyun seolah tidak akan pernah ada hari esok. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut wajah Sungmin kemudian membawa Sungmin kedalam satu ciuman panjang dan hangat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin. Jangan pernah membuatku cemas dengan semua ketakutanmu."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun memperpendek jarak di antara mereka hingga kedua bibir itu kembali saling bertautan. Dengan gerakan perlahan kedua bibir itu saling melumat. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir atas Sungmin sementara Sungmin menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka dan memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk lebih leluasa menguasai bibirnya.

"Aku rasa kita harus pulang sekarang Ming, sebelum aku benar-benar hilang kendali di sini."

Sungmin merona ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan seksual Kyuhyun atas dirinya. _Namja_ manis itu melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Kyuhyun kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali melajukan kendaraannya.

.

.

.

"Minh.. aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menatap wajah sang kekasih yang ada di bawah kungkungannya.

Sungmin menatap kedua _obsidian_ Kyuhyun "Katakan sekali lagihh.." pintanya sembari mengusap lembut wajah berpeluh kekasihnya

"Aku mencintaimu.." ulangnya sembari menghisap kuat leher mulus Sungmin.

"Euuungghhhh.. Kyuuhhhh"

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh polos Sungmin. keduanya bermandikan peluh dalam satu irama syahdu bernama cinta. Puluhan tanda cinta tercetak jelas di tubuh mereka masing-masing. Seakan menguatkan bahwa mereka telah saling memiliki. Bukan hanya tubuh, namun juga hati dan seluruh perasaan yang mereka miliki.

**_Keep Calm and Love Kyumin_**

**_Saya tahu cerita ini mungkin bisa merusak beberapa mood teman-teman.._**

**_Kkkkk_**

**_Aku hanya membuat FF ini bedasarkan ekspresi Sungmin ketika baru saja tiba di musical Kyu._**

**_Terlihat sedikit.. yaaaaahhhhh menurutku terlihat cukup sangat menyebalkan_**

**_Seperti terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya ^^_**

**_Itu pendapatku, bagi yang tak setuju juga tidak masalah ^^_**

**_Thanks for reading and review_**

**_Bye- Bye_**

**_(Sby, 16 Feb 2014)_**


End file.
